


The Nice And Accurate Pregnancy Of Zira Fell

by Captainrogerthat



Series: On Our Side [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), God Is A Woman (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Parents, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrogerthat/pseuds/Captainrogerthat
Summary: Aziraphale becomes pregnant with baby #2.





	1. Pregnancy Announcement

It was a beautiful September morning as the sunshine warmed Aziraphale’s skin. He watched as Crowley tended to his garden while Ethan played in the grass. The Angel kept busy as he hung up the wet clothes to dry.

” _Aziraphale.”, A Divine voice spoke. It felt like a ancient presence with a velvety voice calling out to him._

”Hello?”, Aziraphale called out quietly, unafraid.

_“You are favored. God is with you. Don’t be afraid. Don’t be afraid.”, They said._

“Oh, hello dearie.”, Aziraphale was surprised. The Holy Spirit has never spoken to me before, the Angel thought.

_”You will conceive in your womb and give birth to a daughter. She will be strong and highly favored.”_

“A daughter! Oh.” Aziraphale said with love and affection. 

_”The Spirit of the Lord will overshadow you.”_

“Tell Her thank you for me.” 

“Mother God is pleased with you. She blesses you with gift of new life, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale closes his eyes, letting the warmth and love wash over him. He thinks of Crowley and Ethan, how they complete a part of him he didn’t know was missing.

The Angel began to weep, his hand went to his stomach. His atoms were expanding, a womb knitting together as muscles and tissues miracle into place at instruction of the Spirit.

He knows his baby girl is within him when a tendril of warmth fills him. Their souls met and he begins to sing an ancient song in Enochian. 

The Angel is Overwhelmed with emotion. His knees buckle and Azirapahle collapses dropping the basket in his hand. 

“Papa?”, Ethan shouts afraid when he cannot rouse a response from his father. He begins to cry as Ethan tries to get Crowley's attention, worried about his Papa. 

Crowley frowns when he hears the boy’s distress and finds Aziraphale collapsed. The Demon bolts towards his husband’s unresponsive form. 

“Aziraphale?”,Crowley calls out. The Demon picks up his husband and carried him into the living room.

Ethan has tears in his eyes, he’s holding Lamby and trembling with fear. He tugs at Crowley’s trousers and the Demons wants to melt as he sees the sadness in Ethan’s eyes. The Demon can’t help but think how Ethan and Azira have the same eyes. 

“Is Papa sick?”

“I don’t know, lad.”

Crowley whispers to himself, "Get it together. Ethan needs you strong. You cannot fall apart, Anthony."

He tries to keep an awareness of his emotion, trying not to project his feelings of distress and uncertainty into the cottage.

Ethereal beings are sensitive to emotions and the waves they produce. 

”Papa fell down.”

”I’m sorry you saw that.”, The Demon said with sincerity.

Crowley holds the toddler, carrying him on his hip. The toddler buried his face into his Dad’s shirt. He sits down and begins to pray, pleading quietly into the universe. The Demon miracles wet cloth for Aziraphale’s forehead and tries to cool him off.

He tries to fan him with a newspaper and get the Angel cool. The Angel's skin is warm to the touch and burns when Crowley touches him. It is really starting to wig him out.

Crowley nearly comes unraveled when he hears two pairs of wings unfurl and land within the vicinity of the cottage. He quickly sits Ethan down beside Aziraphale and draws a weapon.

The cottage has been fortified with sigils that prevent occult and ethereal beings from tracing their location. If threatened, Crowley can unleash a powerful sigil to protect his family. 

The Demon Crowley looks very confused when he finds Gabriel in a lavender blazer alongside Micheal in their living room.

"Ug, Micheal, Gabriel, what are you doing in my living room?"

"You prayed, She answered. I'm just the messager.", Gabriel sneared. Micheal rolled their eyes, they didn't have time for such nonsense.

"Ew.'"

”You’re one to talk, Demon. Corrupting Aziraphale’s vessel with your devilish spawn.”, Gabriel spat.

”Don’t make me get stabby, Gabbie.” 

Crowley and Micheal were ready to throw hands. 

"Aziraphale is with child.", Micheal elbowed Gabriel, trying to do their job which God Herself sent them.

Something about an ineffable plan, neither Archangel were thrilled with the fact Mother ships Aziraphale and Crowley.

The Archangel Micheal wasn’t about to let Gabriel screw this up cause he got all bro-y again.

"What?", Crowley looked shocked, worried, and thrilled all at the same time.

"He got a little excited and overwhelmed. Aziraphale will be fine.", Micheal reassured as they placed a hand on Aziraphale and breathed divine healing grace over the Angel in Enochian.

Crowley whined softly hearing his mother tongue spoke over his Angel. He felt uncomfortably embarrassed he couldn’t heal Aziraphale himself.

"Is he going to be okay?", the Demon hissed, still unsure.

"Every cell in his ethereal, metaphysical body is expanding and trying to accommodate another being.”, Micheal explained. 

”Oh. Too much love?”

“It's a lot of work. Aziraphale is literally burning with divine engery at the moment.", Gabriel treated Crowley like he was dumb.

  
"Is that why he's so warm?", Crowley's face burned with shame. Gabriel always made him feel unworthy and dredged up insecurities that he was a negative influence on his Angel. 

"Yes, pregnancy is taxing on one’s vessel. You should continue to nurse him with cool cloths and this manana. His fever will break.", Micheal put a bottle of golden thick honey colored liquid on the coffee table.

Crowley stares blankly as he watches the Angels disappear within a wing beat. Ethan and Crowley make eye contact.

Crowley decides to pick Ethan up and call Anthema. If anyone can help it’s the Witch, Crowley thought to himself. She could watch Ethan while Crowley works to heal Aziraphale with time and manna. 

“Anthema, I need help.”

”Crowley, are you alright?”, the witch asked picking up on his panic. 

“Aziraphale is sick.”

”I thought Angels couldn’t get sick.”

”He’s pregnant.”

”Did this happen last time?”

”I don’t know!”, Crowley raised his voice.

“That’s okay, Crowley. I’ll be right there.”, Anthema reassured.

Crowley tried to be patient but he was really scared. He began to pace the room, stopping every so often to re-wet the cloth and drain the extra water so it wasn't dripping too much.

He stayed at his husband's side until Crowley heard Anthema at the door.

Ethan was still clinging close to him as Crowley answered the door and found a nervous Newt standing with Anthema who looked unshakable. 

"Come in.", Crowley trembled. 

Crowley kissed Ethan's forehead whispering a, "I love you.", "Papa will be okay, I promise." and " Be good, Lad." into the boy's before he handed Ethan to Anathema.

Ethan looked unsure, but he did like his Auntie Anathema and Uncle Newt. He went with them, but watched his dads from afar with a frown.

The Demon carried Aziraphale to bed and miracled him into a pair of pjs. He tucked the Angel in and tended to him. He held Aziraphale's hand and pleaded for him to return to him. 

Crowley desperately wanted to see Aziraphale open his eyes and they be vibrantly filled with life. It was an antagonizing sixteen and half hour wait for his fever to break.

By hour eight, Crowley was exhausted and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the edge of the bed as he sat in a chair.

He slept for several hours before continuing to pace, busy himself with the rags, and nursing the Angel some bits of manna.

It wasn't like Aziraphale to sleep like the dead, that is much more Crowley's idea of a good time than the Angel's. That morning he Demon went for a walk to stretch his legs.

He showered and changed clothes at Anathema's insistence, Aziraphale would want the Demon to look after himself. He ate breakfast with Ethan before returning to Aziraphale's side about an hour and half later.

  
The Demon decide to give Aziraphale a sponge bath and miracle him on some clean clothes. He knew how much his Angel like to care for his vessel.

After tending to Aziraphale, he rested against the bed again, closing his eyes and trying to get his overwhelmed, anxious mind to settle around the time Aziraphale call out his name in a drowsy fog of confusion.

The Demon had been anxiously waiting for any signs of improvement and life for far too long.

"C-Crowley?"

"Oh Angel.", Crowley's voice cracked.

"Is everything alright?"

"It will be."

  
"What happened?"

"You collapsed." 

"How long was I out?"

"About sixteen hours."

"Where is Ethan?"

"Downstairs with Anathema and Newt."

"Thank goodness." 

"I was so scared, Azira."

"Carry on, I'm here now.", The Angel makes a sweeping gesture of welcome with his open awaiting arms.

  
Crowley sits on the bed and is more than happy to snuggle to his Angel. They cuddle together while Crowley weeps quietly until he has let it all out.

Reassuringly Aziraphale kisses his forehead and murmurs quiet reassurances. 

  
"I'm glad you came back to me."

"I could never leave you or Ethan, not now, especially not now."

"Ah.", Crowley sniffled.

Oh, Crowley, darling! I'm having another baby! A girl."

“Brilliant. I’m thrilled, Angel.”

”Our daughter.”, Aziraphale whispered.

"Did you collapse last time?", Crowley asked softly like he might break as he was remembering he didn't know about Aziraphale's last pregnancy until the 12th week.

"I did feel quite faint. I do not remember passing out or having a fever last time but I did lay down for a while."''

"Should we tell the spawn?"

"Not yet, dear. Let's wait until we're sure."

"As you wish."

They sit for a while, knowing it was too early to awake Ethan yet. He was sound asleep for it was the middle of the day. Their toddler still naps for several hours a day. So Crowley and Aziraphale take the time to enjoy the quiet.

The Demon places a hand on Aziraphale's stomach which is soft and pudy but not yet filling out with their baby seeing as it's early yet.

But Crowley thinks warm thoughts and lets the trendils of warmth that is their daughter reach out to him. Their souls communicating, he feels like he knows her just as well as Aziraphale's soul. 

His sepertine eyes fill with tears, he locks eyes with Aziraphale as they share a knowing glaze.

A name is on the tip of his tongue as he speaks her name, purpose and identity into the universe.

"Phoebe.", Crowley knew her name. It was like it bubbled up deep from within in, like she had always been a part of him.

Phoebe is the name of a notable woman entrusted with the task of delivering St. Paul's Letter to the Romans. A leader in the Early Church, the only place in the New Testament in which a woman is regarded with such honor. Phoebe was refered to both as a deacon, a leader in the Church and as a patron of many.

She is a leader, a story-teller, a bold prophetess, a friend to many, and a warrior woman who speaks her truth. Not much is known about their daughter's namesake, but we can infer she is important to have been mentioned by Paul.

" I quite like the name.", Aziraphale's voice is filled with a softness.

"It's a Greek name, that means bright or radiant."

"Crowley, it's perfect."

"It's ineffable.", the Demon acknowledged.

  
A sense of knowing fills the Demon with such a tenderness, it's moment like that spark his faith.

A faith in something bigger than all of them, not necessarily a religious belief or even an acknowledge of God. It is as if Crowley's soul knows her soul, as if they have never been apart a single moment in all of Creation.

The ineffability of the whole thing fills him with a sense of wonder and awe. Their family has always been apart of the plan, he just wasn't able to imagine such a beautiful story for himself and Aziraphale.

Fin.


	2. First Trimester

Twelve Weeks and Four Days

Symptoms: Morning Sickness, Weight Gain, Tender Breasts, Mood Swings

BkWhen Aziraphale woke til the time he went to bed, the Angel felt nauseated. He was ill like he had never been in his entire existence.

Little seemed to settle his stomach and quell the nausea. He began to eat six small meals through out the day, still vomiting several times a day. 

Aziraphale’s consistent relief was feeling the warm presence of his daughter growing strong. She felt distinctly feminine, calm, strong-willed, and kind. 

Aziraphale imagined she would grow up to be kind, brave and an helper. Perhaps a healer like her Dad, Crowley always had a knack for mending broken hearts, nurturing life, and healing bodies of maladies. 

Aziraphale with a groan on his lips, squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to go back to sleep. The Angel never saw the appeal of sleep until pregnant and parenthood drains him of all energy.

Can you imagine raising a supernatural toddler? Ethan has endless moments of energy and a capacity for mischief making. Bless Crowley for attempting to wrangle the tyke.

Aziraphale isn't sure they can survive a millennia of toddlerhood. The mere fact Crowley has taken care of the chores, cooking, cleaning and caring for his family is in itself a ineffable.

Ethan is extremely powerful still learning how to manage his occult-ethereal ability to perform miracles. Crowley seems to be more patient than Azirapahle and is definitely a better disciplinarian.

Crowley has always been extraordinary well at working with kids. Ethan adores his Papa, always happy for Azira to hold and read to him.

Aziraphale admits Crowley manages this stage of development better than he can. The Angel just doesn’t understand toddlers.

A few hours later when Azriapahle wakes he find Crowley was kind enough to bring him a cuppa of ginger tea. The Demon miracled the cup to stay at drinking temperature sitting along with a few crackers.

He careful sat up, his movements slow and careful. Aziraphale swung his legs over the bed. The Angel took a sip of his tea. 

He groaned softly, but managed to to hold down the tea.Azipharale braved leaving the bed a few moments later. 

He took a shower and changed into clean tartan patterned pjs. The Angel ventured out to the living room where Crowley played with Ethan.

”How are you feeling, Angel?”

”Better, I think.”

”I’m glad to hear that.”

Aziraphale sat on the floor with Crowley and rested his head on the Demon’s shoulder.

Ethan looked up at his Papa. He pointed at Aziraphale’s stomach. 

“Baby?”

”Yeah, that’s right. Baby sister.”

”Can I feel?”

”Sure. Come here.”

Ethan sat in Aziraphale’s lap and placed a hand on his Papa’s stomach. The baby sang happily sending out content waves of ethereal energy.

Ethan looked at Aziraphale amazed. 

“Sister?”

”Your sister, Phoebe.”

He hugged Azirapahle’s stomach lovingly, placing a kiss on his Papa’s shirt.

Crowley took a picture of them, beaming to himself.

Ethan seemed to be able to feel the baby’s ethereal energy. It made Crowley’s heart swell. He didn’t know it could be like this.

The little family decided to make a pillow fort in the living room and have an indoor picnic.

Aziraphale was content to lay his head in Crowley’s lap and listen to Ethan sing nursery rhymes. The growing baby in his chest beams with pure joy. 

With a content sigh of his lips, the Angel spent the afternoon with his family. 


	3. The Second Trimester

At twenty four weeks and three days, Azirapahle felt very pregnant. His stomach swollen with a rapidly growing baby who began moving more and more. 

The Angel had an abundance of energy. He gained fifteen pounds since finding out about his pregnancy. Aziraphale craved sweet and salty foods once the morning sickness went away ten weeks ago.

He began working on the nursery. The walls were painted a soft purple. The couple chose a Doctor Who theme for baby girl’s nursery. 

The grey wooden crib leaned against the wall adored with colorful photographs of the stars. The crib had dark blue sheets that depicted Earth’s solar system with a felt Doctor Who themed mobile.

Above the dresser hung a shelf with a knitted plush Tardis, Dalek and red Fez. Aziraphale smiled every time he saw the sonic screwdriver rattle next to the alphabet blocks and retro Who clock. 

He found a Whovian garland complete with Adipose, cybermen, daleks, and tardis to hang on baby’s crib railing. A knit banner with the Tenth Doctor’s sonic screw driver hung above the toy chest. 

A rocking chair with a blue Tardis pillow sat in a corner with a night stand, star shaped lamp and a foot chest. Aziraphale was filling the bookshelf with children’s books.

Ethan loved to visit Phoebe’s room. He loved the model solar system hanging from the ceiling. Crowley was partial to a Whovian themed light box next to the changing pad.

Aziraphale adored the Doctor Who matching curtains and swaddle Anthema gifted them.

Crowley woke up alone and no Angel to be found. With their toddler blessedly sleeping still, the Demon crept down the wall. 

Whenever Crowley didn’t know where Azira was, the Demon knew his husband could likely be found in the nursery. He grinned softly peaking through the half open door.

Aziraphale sat in the rocking chair with his t-shirt hiked over his bump. His dressing gown hung up exposing the bare skin of his stomach and thighs. Crowley lived for the Angel wearing boxers and t-shirts. 

The Angel hummed softly to the baby, resting his hand on his bump. Crowley felt his hear race, warm affection blooming in his chest. Crowley wasn’t sure if he was going to discorporate, melt or explode as a million emotions rushed through his mind.

”You are gorgeous, Angel.”, Crowley whispered.

”Good morning dearest.”

Crowley saunter across the room and knelt at Azirpahale’s feet. With a wolffish grin, the Demon kissed his Angel sensually. Crowley stroked his husband’s bump with tender affection as baby kicked in greeting.

“Good morning.”, his whole body was predatory. Crowley looked like he wanted to devour Azirapahle whole.

”Did you miss me?”

”I’d worship you, Azirphale.”

”Breakfast?”

”I’d have you for breakfast.”, Crowley hissed.

”I’m rather peckish.”

”Crepes?”, Crowley punctuates his sentence with a smattering of kisses pressed to Aziraphale’s bar skin.

”Temptation accomplished.”

Crowley adoringly cradles Azirapahle in a hug, stealing kisses. He decided to get a wiggle on when Azirapahle’s stomach growled. 

Crowley began making breakfast for his family. Aziraphale got Ethan changed and settled in his high chair. Crowley made gorgeous crepes, served with scrambled eggs, and fresh fruit.

Crowley stole glances of Aziraphale reading with glasses low on his nose. The Demon felt overwhelmed at times with how attractive he found his pregnant husband.

”You alright?”

”m’ fine.”, Crowley brings several plates round.

The little family sat around the table and ate together. Crowley fed Ethan and nursed his cup of tea.

“You seem distracted today.”, Aziraphale pointed out.

”Erm. It’s all you, Angel.”

”You find me attractive.”

”Eh, more like mesmerized.Fuck if I know why.”

”That does not sound reassuring.”

”I like you growing round with our baby. So soft, warm and full of love.”

”Oh Crowley.”

”You amaze me, Aziraphale.”

The Angel blushes and takes his hand. They take things slow. Put Ethan down to play on the floor while the couple does dishes.

They decide to pack a picnic basket and go to the park, enjoying the sun. With the pregnancy passes quickly, the little family soaked up all the quality time.


	4. The Third Trimester

At thirty-six weeks, Azirpahale was feeling incredibly huge and sore. He couldn’t see his feet anymore. He wore leggings and tank tops now. The house felt so warm and the Angel cranked up the cool air. He couldn’t find a comfortable position sitting, laying down or standing. Azirphale couldn’t pick Ethan up or hug Crowley with his stomach in the way.Insomnia reared its ugly head. Heartburn came with a vengeance and he had no room for eating much. Azirphale felt Braxton Hicks off and on for weeks.

Ethan was staying with Anthema while the couple finished preparing for the baby. Azirapahle looked over and found Crowley in four layers of clothes with a puffer coat on. The poor Demon had on a knit scarf, finger less gloves and ear muffs. His teeth chattered and body shook with the wave of ongoing shivers. In times like this, the Angel often forgot that Crowley is a serpent and by nature cold bloodied. 

Aziraphale pitied his snakey husband for a moment, making a 'tut' sound with the smack of his lips, "Poor wiley ole serpent."

"Shudda up." 

"Are you cold, dearest?"

"Just a little.", Crowley hissed.

"You should turn the air off."

"Not on your life, Angel."

"Oh, could you turn that fan on then?"

"Sure, love.", Crowley turned the floor fan on and pointed it on Aziraphale who did a whole body wiggle in relief. 

"Oh, and could you put that pillow under my feet?"

"As you wish.", Crowley helped the Angel get comfortable, re fluffing his pillows.

Crowley's entire task at this point is to keep his extremely pregnant spouse comfortable. Whatever Aziraphale needs, his nails painted, pillows fluffed, cravings picked up and glasses of lemonade made. Even if he kept the air up to the point he froze, the Demon would be at the Angel's beck and call. It was an almost ascetic devotion towards the Angel Crowley practiced.

"Thank you.", Aziraphale said in a soft voice, giving Crowley one of those sweet grins that meant he was head over heels for his husband.

  
"No problem. After all, you're doing the hard part of growing our daughter.", Crowley kissed Aziraphale's forehead. 

"Ice cream?", the Angel requested. 

"Lime or Strawberry?"

"Lime sherbet, please."

"I've got it."

Crowley was on his feet in an instant. He fixed Aziraphale a bowl of ice cream, and heard the oven beep. He happily pulled a tray of sweet tarts out of the oven for afternoon tea. The Demon was pleased with himself, and popped himself over to the couch to deliver his husband's ice cream. While Aziraphale ate his ice cream, Crowley plugged in an electric blanket and put a movie on. 

They were totally content to sit in the living room and watch Toy Story. Crowley even fell asleep for a bit, stealing a mid morning nap. He hadn't been sleeping well lately with Aziraphale away from their bed unable to sleep. This entire last stretch between baby being there and here, Crowley found himself bursting with anxiety. Phoebe could come at any moment, how exciting and scary. They were planning another home birth, just Crowley Aziraphale. 

Anthema was on call to watch Ethan, and stay in the little mother in law suite behind the cottage. Ethan would be nearby, safe with Anthema and away from the chaos of labor. If Crowley and Aizraphale needed something, Anthema could quickly assist them. Otherwise, Aziraphale wished to do this with just Crowley. He believed he could deliver this baby and listen to his body's guidance. 

As the Demon slept, he morphed into his snake form unconsciousness. He was curled underneath the electric blanket, contently hissing quietly. Aziraphale giggled happily, and watched his movie. By the time the movie was over, Aziraphale felt a sudden, sharp kick. He made a pained grunt, rubbing vigorously at his bump scolding the baby. His raised voice must've gotten Crowley's attention.

  
Yellow serpentine eyes snapped forward, and a drowsy hissed emerged from Crowley's lips.

"Azzzziraphale?"

"Oh just a sharp kick, darling." 

"Are you sure?"  
  


"Come here and feel for yourself."

Crowley changed back into his humanoid form dazed, he slithered towards the Angel. With a hesitant hand, he let the Angel guided him to where the baby was kicking. He made a face of shock feeling a hard solid foot pressed against the stretched skin. Crowley looked at Aziraphale for confirmation what he was seeing and feeling with shock. 

"That's a foot, dearest."

"Wow. That's Phoebe's foot!"

"She's running out of womb."

"Any day now.", Crowley whistles.

"Are you ready?"

"For her birth? Yeah, I wanna meet our girl."

"Hmm.", Aziraphale said almost dramatic with a pause.

"Are you not?"

"It's weird to explain. She's been apart of me for nine long months. I won't feel her kick me, know when she's awake, feel her under my skin."

"Oh, I guess I didn't think of that."

"Part of me is done with being pregnant. Another part of me begs she'll stay put for just a tick longer."

"She'll come when she's ready."

"Hmmm, just don't get on a hurry, baby girl.", Aziraphale laughed, talking to the baby. Crowley felt the baby move and respond to her Papa's voice. He shared a soft smile with Aziraphale. 

  
"Take your time, sweetheart. I'll be here to catch ya.", Crowley beamed, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale's bump.

"Did you mean that?", Aziraphale asked.

"Yeah, I do, Angel. I'd be happy to catch her."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I think I'm excited, still nervous. Maybe not as clueless as last time."

"You did a great job with Ethan's birth."

"I felt like a nervous wreck."

"You were a first time dad, dearest."

  
"Yeah, I don't feel like it gets easier to see you in pain."

"You are soft."

  
"Oi, cause of you. Marrying me, making me an honest and proper man with a family."

"You like it."

"I do. Wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Even freezing your bollocks off?"

"Yeah, Angel. I don't mind freezing for you."

"Sometimes I think you've made an excellent Angel."

"You wound me, Angel."

"You are devoted to your family, your plants, and the Bentley."

"Oi, don't let the plants hear ya. They'll get the idea I love 'em or something stupid."

"You do!"

"Yeah, but don't tell the whole world my secrets."

"Come here and let me warm you up."

Aziraphale scoops his husband up for cuddles and peppers him with kisses. Crowley let himself absorb all the Angel's warmth so he wasn't near as cold. They enjoyed a quiet afternoon with a proper tea, a good book and cuddles. It was the perfect way to get some rest as they counted down the days till baby's arrival.


	5. Birthday

38 weeks and 6 days

Aziraphale woke up with a soft groan. His head was in Crowley's lap as he realized they were still leaning against the bathtub. The Angel woke up last night with nausea and dealt with a wave of vomiting.

Crowley was a dear and sat with his husband through it all. Aziraphale tried to wake Crowley and get him to lay in bed instead of on the floor. Crowley whined lowly, not wanting to be woken up.

"Wake up, dearest."

"Ngk."

"You are going to aggravate your back pain if you don't get up."

"Yeah, you're probably right.", Crowley yawned. He stood up on shaky legs and climbed into bed till Ethan woke up. 

**8:35 am**

Aziraphale laid on the couch in the guest room with a heating pad and a trash can. He made the whole room dark and quiet, not feeling real well. The Angel felt a constant ache in his back, and the baby dropped lower in his pelvis. It didn't occur to him to keep time until the ache gained intensity. Once contractions were coming every eight minuets for thirty to forty-five seconds, Aziraphale knew he was in early labor.

Crowley made breakfast and fed Ethan. Once Ethan was dressed and playing quietly in the living room, Crowley went to check on his husband. He found Aziraphale on the couch curled up in a ball, not feeling well at all. 

He quietly opened the guest room door,"Are you okay, Angel?"

"I think I'm in labor, Anthony."

"How often?"

  
"Every eight minuets for thirty to forty five seconds."

"What can I do for you?"

"Can I have a wet cloth, crackers and a ginger ale?"

"Sure."

"Other than that, I think I just need to take it easy."

"I'll call Anathema."

"He can stay till things pick up."

"Alright."

**12:45 pm**

By lunch time, Aziraphale is starting to feel a bit better. He manages to keep down some chicken noddle soup and toast. His contractions are picking up, coming every six and half minuets lasting forty five seconds. He is still having painful back labor which makes the Angel gnash his teeth together. Crowley's suggestion to sit on an exercise ball helps tremendously. 

As Aziraphale rocks his hips in time with the contraction, he pants softly trying to find relieve. Ethan drops his toy truck, watching his Papa's face grow red and mutter a curse. He runs over towards Crowley concerned about the whole thing, his lip twisting nervously. 

"Is Papa okay, Dad?"

"He's in labor."

"Does that mean we'll get to meet Phoebe soon?"

"Likely some time tonight or early tomorrow.", Crowley answers. 

"I don't like that Papa is in pain."

"Me either. But each wave of pain brings the baby closer."

When the contraction is over, Aziraphale takes several glups of air in. He seems relived and takes in the slight of his family. Crowley is speaking softly to Ethan, the Angel notices the look of concern on Ethan's face lingering. The boy had dropped his toy truck so caught of guard by the slight of his laboring Papa. 

"I'm okay, Ethan.", Aziraphale speaks up.

"I don't like that you disappeared.", Ethan pouts his little pinkish lip. Aziraphale can never get over how his son is basically Crowley's twin. From his short messily spiked ginger hair to his facial expressions, the Angel has seen that look on Crowley's face before.

"I'm never gone long."

"Where do you go?", the intuitive little boy asked. As an occult-ethereal being Ethan wasn't not developmentally like most children his age, he was incredibly insightful and observant. 

"I think of you, and your Daddy. I think of what it will be like to hold your sister."

"Does it hurt?"

  
"A bit."

  
"Do I have go with Auntie Anathema?"

"Yes, you do."

"Why can't I stay with you and Dad?"

"Things will continue to get intense. I don't want to worry you."

  
"Then you must take good care of him.", Ethan poked his Dad.

"I promise, lad."

Aziraphale kisses Ethan's forehead and sends him with Anathema. Before the next contraction, Crowley helps his husband get settle in the living room for a nap. He'll need to rest and keep his strength for the hours ahead. 

**3:23 pm**

With contractions coming every five minuets, Aziraphale's labor was picking up nicely. He sat in the tub, letting his hips fall up to relieve the pressure of the baby's head dropping further into his pelvis. Crowley fed his husband ice chips and kept a cool cloth wet on Aziraphale's forehead. The contractions were getting longer, lasting between fifty and sixty seconds a piece. 

Crowley kept a steady hand on the stop watch, coaching his husband's breathing. He didn't even mind when Aziraphale held his hand and squeezed hard enough he felt etheral energy leave the Angel.

Aziraphale moaned loudly through the contraction, trying to visualize each wave of hurt bring him closer to meeting his daughter. 

"You've got this, Angel. Just breath.", Crowley whispered. 

It felt like a long sixty seconds. The Angel let out an exhale in relief when the contraction finally ended. He gave Crowley a reassuring look, sensing the tension between the Demon's shoulders. 

"You okay?", Aziraphale asked.

"I'm glad you're back is all."

"I'll always come back to you."

  
"Promise?"

"Promise." 

**6:15 pm**

Aziraphale had retreated in solitude now as the labor intensified. He sought out a comfortable, cool space where the Angel didn't want prying eyes, even his husband's. It sounds strange but he found the guest room to be just the space. Aziraphale sat on his hands and knees, rocking back n' forth on a yoga mat. He torn all his clothes off, not wanting to be constricted. 

He was as loud as he wanted to be, shouting, yelling, swearing through contractions. Other times, he was quiet, all but silent with the thumping of his heart and labored breathing. Aziraphale let his body take over, focusing on his breathing and working through each wave of pain. His contractions came every four and half minuets lasting between sixty and ninety seconds now. 

The Angel settled into a child's pose, relieving the pressure on his back and stomach. He groaned with relief, taking in steadying breaths. With a moment to rest, Aziraphale snaked a hand down his hard stomach, and spoke softly to his daughter. 

"Not much longer, baby girl. You'll be here before you know it.", Aziraphale smiled softly. 

The Angel could heard Crowley downstairs pacing the floor which made him chuckle to himself. At this stage in labor, Aziraphale wanted to be alone it was natural. Crowley always respected his wishes, but judging by the pacing he was anxious. Knowing he had only a few moments of rest left, the Angel took a swing of water and grounded himself. They still had a few hours to ago, as he worked through a series of short and intense contractions. 

During the climax of a particularly uncomfortable contraction, Aziraphale felt his water break, "Thank fuck.", he panted. It felt weird to feel the water gush between his naked legs. He rode out the contraction rocking back and forth on his knees, breathing with a yogic pace. When the contraction finished, he was quick to turn on his side and settle with a towel covered peanut ball between his legs. Aziraphale rested, and let the water be soaked up by a towel.

**9:45 pm**

Aziraphale was in their master bedroom now, legs gently open as Crowley knelt between them. The Demon wasn't touching him, just waiting for further instruction. They didn't need words anymore. The bedroom was dark, quiet, and cool. Aziraphale noticed Crowley shiver, but he didn't complain about the temperature. They were in the final home stretch now with few to no breaks between contractions now.

The Angel leaned against the side of the bed, hands gripping handfuls of the mattress. He listened to his body, and bared down with his internal urging guiding him. Crowley watched him, wordless communicating. Aziraphale groaned loudly, baring down, bring the baby's head down with each push. He got excited when the Angel felt the baby's head begin to engage. He could feel her head full of hair, and guided Crowley's hand to her head between a brief contraction. 

"She's got blond curls, Angel.", Crowely's voice sounded weepy. 

"Aye, time our kid looked like me.", he panted. 

With another push, Aziraphale panted, breathing through the ring of fire. Baby began to crown and it burned like hellfire dancing on the Angel's skin. He shouted like a warrior in battle. He didn't bare down, just breathed through the worst of it. With a few gentle pushes, the Angel delivered baby's shoulders and Crowley was prepared to catch their baby. 

  
Aziraphale felt the baby's squirmy warm body pass out from under him and into Crowely's outstretched arms. Crowley was crying, he was holding their daughter and rubbing her dry with a towel. It was beautiful sight, Crowley and Phoebe skin to skin.

The Demon didn't care that he was covered in all her birth gloop. She gave a soft, fierce cry announcing her arrival. Her face as red as Crowley, and Aziraphale drank in the sight of them both. 

"Hi, Phoebe, I'm your Dad.", Crowley whispered. He kissed her forehead and handed her off to Aziraphale. It took Crowley and Aziraphale a joint effort to get him settled on the bed. 

Aziraphale held her, cooing softly at his daughter as she latched on his breast. He took in her soft sounds and her beautiful newborn smell. Crowley settled again between the Angel's legs, massaging his stomach to encourage the delivery of the placenta.

Aziraphale was caught him in nursing, he didn't really notice the rest. Breast feeding encourages the wave of contractions to control the bleeding and expels of the afterbirth. 

"Hi dearest, I'm awful glad to finally meet you.", Aziraphale chuckled, kissing his daughter's forehead. She was beautiful chubby baby with blond curls, and serpentine blue eyes with gold fleck.

Her skin was dotted with golden scales much like Crowley's serpent-like features. She did look like so much Aziraphale, especially her face space and her nose. Oh how Crowley loved that nose. 

After nursing the baby and delivering the afterbirth, Aziraphale was able to get a shower. He redressed himself in a soft tartan patterned button down and matching pants with a soft light blue nursing gown.

Phoebe was swaddled in a matching swaddling, sleeping happily with a knotted cap on. Crowley was holding her, as he sat tucked comfortable into their bed. 

"We did it.", Aziraphale whispered. 

  
"Thank you for making me a Dad again."

"I can't imagine our lives any differently."

Aziraphale accepts the baby, and he shares a kiss with his husband. Their little family feels complete, like everyone is just where they belong. Crowley can't wait to introduce their daughter to Ethan in the morning.

In the meantime, they soak up all the baby snuggles before settling into bed. Once Phoebe is sound sleep in her bassinet, Crowley turns off the lights so they can sleep.

_Phoebe Elizabeth Fell-Crowley_

_Born 8 pounds, three ounces and 20 inches long_

_June 29th at 9:51 pm_


	6. Meeting Baby Sister

Aziraphale was so thankful for Crowley. The Demon kept the lights low and soft, making sure their master bedroom was comfortable. He brought his husband water, snacks, and changed diapers. Crowley kept an track of baby's feeds and diaper changes, he adored their daughter. The Angel sat up in bed resettling his nightshirt after nursing the baby while Crowley changed the baby's' clothes. 

"Hello, sunshine.", Crowley cooed at his curled haired daughter. He was fascinated by the faces Phoebe made. Although, he still was hesitant about her serpentine shaped eyes and the golden scales that dotted her skin. Would she make friends? Would other children make fun of her? Oh how a thousand thoughts rushed through Crowley's mind, he frowned and Aziraphale grew concerned. 

"Are you alright, dearest?"

"What about her eyes, Angel?"

  
"They are beautiful, just like yours."

"I don't want her to shunned."

  
"We can't protect her from the world."

"I didn't want this for her."

"Look her at eyes, Anthony."

Crowley hesitantly looked into her round serpent shaped eyes. They were gorgeous blue eyes with golden flecks, a brilliant blend of both of her fathers' eyes. 

  
  
"Oh."

"She looks like you and me, dearest."

"Our daughter reminds me of you."

"Aye, she does with those blond ringlets."

"Phoebe might be a shape shiftier like me."

"Then we'll figure it out."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

  
Crowley sometimes needs reassurance that his husband loves him serpent features and all. They steal a tender moment pressed forehead to forehead as Crowley holds their daughter in his arms. They kissed gently, letting their shared love pool between their corporations.

"You better go get Ethan. He's waiting." 

Crowley passes the baby back Aziraphale, but not before pressing a kiss against her baby soft skin. The Demon slithers down the stairs to find Ethan and Anathema waiting. Ethan is holding his teddy bear nervously. His entire body thrums with excitement and nervousness. Crowley smiles at the boy softly, blending down to his height. 

"Hi,Daddy.",Ethan throws his small body into his Dad's outstretched arms. The demon noses Ethan's smell, holding him closer. He missed his boy and was glad to see Ethan. He hated to be away from his son. 

  
"Hi Ethan."

"Can I meet my sister now?"

  
"You sure can."

"I'll be gentle."

"I'm sure you will be. Let's wash up lad."

Crowley takes the boy's hand as they climb the stairs. They stop in the hallway bathroom and wash their hands with soap. Ethan is attentive when they sit on the bathtub's edge to speak for a moment.

"Your Papa is still tender, you'll have to be careful with him. They both need quiet voices and soft hands, think you can do that?"

"Yes, I promise, Daddy."

"Let's go.", Crowley walks him down the hall and stops to knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in.", Aziraphale called. 

Ethan took in the wondrous sight of his Papa wearing tartan pjs holding a small being swaddled in a white and green fern patterned blanket. He used the stool to gentle climb into the king sized bed. He was so carefully and collected pulling his bear along with him. Crowley beamed with pride watching Ethan scoot closer to his Papa, awaiting guidance. 

"Hi Ethan.", Aziraphale breathed overwhelmed with affection. 

"'ello, Papa."

"Would you like to meet your baby sister?"

"Yes, please."

Crowley climbed beside Ethan and placed a pillow in the boy's lap. He showed Ethan how to outstretch his arms to hold the newborn. With Crowley's help, he and Ethan awaited the baby's placement in their arms. Aziraphale gently laid the baby in outstretched arms and Crowley supported her neck. Ethan look in awe, feeling the warmth of his baby sister against his chest.

"Hi, Phoebe. I'm your brother, Ethan.", he placed a hesitant kiss on her forehead. 

She seemed to be responsive to his voice, nesting closer against him. Ethan looked up at Crowley.

  
"She likes you."

"She does!",Ethan smiled. 

Aizraphale took a photo of the three of them snuggled together. He might've shed a few tears of pride seeing his husband and their children finally together. It was hard to explain with words how much love the Angel had for these three beings in his life. Ethan is so careful with his baby sister and his healing Papa. He eventually lets Crowley take the baby and invite Anathema to hold her.

Anathema coos softly at the baby, speaking to her in hushed tones while the couple spoils Ethan with affection. Ethan naturally adores both of his parents and does not mind an overload of hugs. They read some children's books to Ethan and when Aziraphale needs to feed the baby, Crowley entertains Ethan. It feels right the four of them camped out in the masterbed room. Before Anathema retires to the guest cottage, she takes their picture as a family of four. 

That evening they settle into a tentative routine of wrangling a toddler and newborn. Aziraphale reads quietly while the baby sleeps, down the hall he can hear Ethan playing in the tub while Crowley gives him his evening bath. Bedtime is a delightful treat, Crowley has a lovely story telling voice and makes up all kinds of voices for his characters. Ethan giggles happily, easily settling down with the promise of pancakes for breakfast. 

When Crowley returns to their bedroom, Aziraphale can't help but giggle. His t-shirt is sopping wet still from Ethan splashing him. He carefully pulls it off and throws it playfully in the Angel's direction. 

"Stop being a knob.", Crowley teased.

"I see you survived bedtime."

"Oi, it's not my fault he inherited your bastard tendencies." Crowley playfully climbed into bed, kissing Azirapahle's nose.

  
"Hmm, I always thought he took after you."

"you say that. But wasn't it you who asked Micheal to miracle you a towel?" 

Aziraphale chuckles, "Guess that's right."

"Like Papa, like Son."

They snuggle closer together, Crowley holds Aizraphale against his chest being surprisingly gentle.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being my husband, being the parent of our children."

"Careful with all that love you're throwing around. That's how we got pregnant twice."

Aziraphale gives him a soft knowing smirk. They enjoy the quietness of Ethan's bedtime and the period between newborn frenzy feeding. Their little family is finally complete and they can't wait to who their children grow up to be. Every missing piece has finally been joined together ineffably. Even Crowley has to admit there is something magical about all of this. With that warming thought, the couple closes their eyes and tries to get some rest. They'll need it as they wrangle two supernaturally powered children. 

  
Fin.


End file.
